


Nightwing's Daycare

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Crush at First Sight, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick runs a daycare, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason has a kid, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, You will be quite frustrated, love square, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dick Grayson runs a daycare.His favorite charge, a four-year-old boy named Teddy, has a really handsome father, and Dick finds himself a incomprehensible mess around the man.However, Dick knows his life would make it impossible for him to date Jason. After all, his night job is not exactly safe, or legal. Especially when he has people like Red Hood following him around, hitting on him at every turn.





	Nightwing's Daycare

“Mither Gwayson! Mither Gwayson!”

Dick let out a quiet groan as a tiny body ran into his leg and latched on tightly.

“Yes, Teddy?” he asked patiently.

The little boy looked up at him, his head tilted back and resting his chin against Dick’s knee. He grinned widely, and Dick’s eyes went wide. There was blood all over Teddy’s teeth. “Look,” Teddy said. Then, he proceeded to stick his tongue through the gap in his front tooth that was _not_ there when his mother dropped him off at Little Gotham Daycare six hours ago. “I los’ a foof!” he said proudly, still wiggling his tongue in the bloody gap.

Dick grimaced and forced a smile. He quickly bent down and pulled Teddy back from his leg. “I see that, Teddy. What happened?” He started leading the four-year-old to the bathroom. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water and handed it to the boy. “Rinse your mouth, Teddy.”

The boy sipped the water until it filled his cheeks to the brim. Dick then lifted Teddy over the sink, where he spit it out. Dick made him repeat it several times until the blood was gone.

Dick then took Teddy back to the daycare room and sat him down. “What happened, Teddy?”

Teddy smiled, still occasionally tonguing at his gap. “I was- I was running, like- like _really_ fast. And there was this _huge_ rock like _this big_ on the ground and I tried to get out of the way but I was going too fast and I tripped and flipped like a hundred times and I fell onto the ground and I thought I ate a little rock or something but when I spit it out, it was my tooth!”

Dick nodded solemnly, eyes wide. “Wow! Where is your tooth now? And can I see this rock you were talking about?”

Teddy nodded, his head bobbing enthusiastically. He grabbed Dick’s hand and started pulling him towards the door.

“Wait, wait, just a second,” Dick said, laughing. He turned over his shoulder. “Hey, Charlie, keep an eye on the kids for me, will you?”

Charlie nodded. She gave Dick a salute. “Got it, boss!”

Dick followed Teddy outside. They went around the side of the daycare building and Teddy pointed to a rock the size of his little fist. “See, there’s the huge rock,” he said.

“Oh, yeah, that’s big,” Dick agreed. He picked the rock up and tucked it into his pocket. He did not want any of the kids, especially one of the twins, finding the rock. “And your tooth?”

Teddy ran another couple of steps and pointed to the ground again. Dick bent down and picked up the little tooth, which was lying in a small pool of blood. Dick stood and reached his hand out for Teddy to take again.

“Let’s get this cleaned up, and then you can take it home and put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy, right?”

Teddy’s eyes shone, and he nodded. He grabbed Dick’s hand and skipped back into the daycare building alongside Dick.

An hour later, the parents started arriving to pick up the kids. Dick was watching a movie with half of the kids while Charlie entertained the other half with her imitation of Steve the Bad Dragon, which was an imaginary foe of all the kids in the daycare.

Ten minutes to closing time, Teddy was the only child left. He did not seem worried though, playing with trucks and Barbies by himself.

“Hey, Teddy,” Dick called. “Do you know where your mommy is?”

Teddy looked up. “Hm? Oh, Mommy said Daddy was picking me up today.”

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed and he exchanged a glance with Charlie. “His dad?” he muttered. “She did not mention that to us. I didn’t even know Teddy’s dad was still with them.”

Charlie shrugged. “I can go check the book to see if he’s allowed to pick Teddy up?”

Dick nodded absently, and Charlie went to go find the book filled with information and emergency contacts of all their little charges.

Charlie flipped to Teddy’s page and scanned down on the list of people Teddy was allowed to go home with.

“Yup, his dad’s on here,” Charlie said. “A… Jason Todd?”

“His mom has never mentioned him,” Dick said. “Well, if he’s on the list, then I guess-”

“DADDY!”

“Teddy!”

Dick looked up to see Teddy dropping all his toys and zooming to the door. He jumped into the arms of the man that Dick assumed was his father.

Dick stood and walked over, a smile on his face.

Teddy’s father shifted Teddy onto his left hip and gave Dick an apologetic smile. “Sorry I was late,” he said. “The traffic is really bad. I’m Jason, Teddy’s father.” He held out his hand.

Dick just smiled and blinked at him because _God_ , _this man was beautiful._

“Daddy, this is Mister Grayson. He’s the best,” Teddy said, breaking through Dick’s thoughts.

Jason laughed. “Is he now?” He still had his hand held out. His smile became amused, his eyes twinkling. So that is where Teddy got his eyes from.

Dick blushed and quickly shook Jason’s hand. “Ah, sorry, I- uh, I’m Jason- ah, I mean, Dick. Sorry. Dick Grayson.” He sucked in a deep breath and turned away. “Do you have everything, Teddy?”

“Yup!” Teddy said.

“Got your tooth?”

Teddy gasped. “My tooth!” He squirmed in Jason’s arms. “Daddy, I have to get my tooth!”

Jason let him down and watched as Teddy ran into the daycare again. He found his cubby on the far wall and grabbed a little plastic cup. He looked inside to check his tooth was indeed there.

“His tooth?” Jason asked.

“Oh, yeah. Teddy fell today, and he knocked his loose tooth out.”

“Oh?” Jason reached down at picked Teddy back up. “Let me see, little man.”

Teddy smiled widely, poking his tongue into the hole again. “Thee?”

“I do see,” Jason said. “Look at you! You’re going to be a big kid now?”

Teddy smiled proudly. “Can we have ice cream?”

Jason thought about it. “Why not? It’s not every day you lose your first tooth right?” He gave Dick another smile. “Thank you. Sorry for being late again.”

Dick let out a breathless laugh. “It’s- It’s nothing. Teddy is a great kid after all. I don’t mind a bit more time with him.”

Jason signed Teddy out, and Dick watched from the door as they left the daycare and got into the car.

The windows rolled down as they were pulling away, and both Jason and Teddy waved at Dick. Dick waved back, a weak smile on his face.

When they were out of sight, Dick turned around again.

Charlie was staring at him intently. “That’s Teddy’s father.”

Dick forced himself to walk over and sat down. “Yes, that is.”

“And you think he’s hot.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Char,” Dick scoffed. “You seem to think I find anything that moves attractive.”

“No, but he’s totally your type,” Charlie pointed out. “Tall, dark, handsome.”

“That is _not_ my type,” Dick said.

“Really, now?” Charlie asked, smirking. “Let’s see… There was three years ago, little Damian’s dad-”

“Gross, Charlie! He was like, ten years older than I was. He was just… generally good-looking. For his age. I was being polite, okay. How’d you even hear about that anyway? You weren’t even working here then!”

“-Freddie’s dad, who is _married_ , might I add-”

“I didn’t know he was married, and I wasn’t hitting on him or anything! I think he and his husband are very good together.”

“-Maria’s uncle, Tiger-”

“That was- okay, yeah, he was kind of hot, but he was here _once_. And it was her _step-uncle_.”

“-the property owner-”

“Oh my god, Charlie, not this again! He’s even older than _Bruce_ , and I don’t think he’s _hot_ or anything, I only said his eyepatch gives him kind of a dangerous and rugged look!”

“And that’s _exactly_ your type, Dickie!” Charlie said.

Dick glared at her.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, I could go _on_.”

“You’ve been working here for six months. What do you know? Who even told you half of this stuff?!”

Charlie smirked. “Oh, you didn’t know? All of your current and ex-assistants keep in contact. We go out for coffee sometimes and you know, gossip.”

“About me?”

“Duh. What else do we have in common?” she asked with a roll of her eyes.

 Dick gasped. “I can’t believe you guys!”

“Oh, c’mon, Dickie,” Charlie grinned. “We all feel obligated to protect you.”

“I’m older than most of you!” he screeched.

“Maybe,” Charlie agreed. “But without our help, you would have fallen for the first man that walked through that door to pick up his kid. And nearly all of those men are married.”

“I know _that,_ ” Dick grouched. “And I _told_ you, I’m not actually interested in any of them.”

Charlie laughed gleefully. “Usually, I would have argued, but I agree with you now.”

“You do?” Dick asked, blinking at her in surprise.

“Yeah,” Charlie said. “Because you’ve never acted the way you did when you met Mr. Jason Todd.”

~

Dick crouched in the shadows of the alleyway, breathing shallowly through his mouth to filter out as much of the stink of the Dumpsters as he could.

He listened carefully to the deal going down just around the corner, in the middle of the street, stupidly enough.

On top of that, they were practically screaming their plans at the top of their lungs. What idiots.

Dick waited until their meeting was over and they left the streets, walking back down the street, hoods up and pretending they did not just exchange drug dealing plans in the middle of the street.

Dick stood up, kicking a rotten banana peel off his foot with a shiver of disgust. He leapt up on top of the Dumpster nimbly and without a sound. From there, he climbed up onto the roof.

“You know that was not the real plan, right?”

Dick whipped around. His eyes narrowed behind his domino mask and his lips pressed together tightly. “And why am I supposed to believe _you_?”

The Red Hood scoffed. He flipped his gun and tucked it into its spot on his thigh. “Because I’m trying to help you, and I’ve offered you help before, and you rejected it, and it turned out I’m right.”

Dick huffed. “I don’t know you’re not lying this time.”

Red Hood laughed, the sound grating and rough from under the helmet. Dick did not like his laugh. “Oh, c’mon, pretty bird. A little trust goes a long way. You should give me a chance. We could do great things together, you know.”

“I can’t trust you,” Dick said. He paused a second then, he added, “Sorry.”

“I won't lie to you, 'Wing. After all, I have made it my personal mission to protect your pretty ass,” Red Hood leered.

Dick sighed. “I don’t know why you’re so intent on me working with you. I don’t work with other people, Hood. Especially not people like you. Sorry, but please leave me alone and let me do my work.” He shot a line off to the building across the street, and he left Red Hood standing on the building by himself.


End file.
